The Kiss
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Remy and Jean share an unexpected Kiss
1. Default Chapter

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Marvel does. I'm not making any money off of this, don't sue me. 

The Kiss

The street was dark, it was early in the morning and very few people were on the street. The street lamps were the only thing on, in what appeared to be a deserted part of town with the exception of a one or two people going  
about their business and few drunks in alleyways. Some of buildings had broken windows boarded up. The pace was quick and quiet. Remy and Jean stuck to the shadows following their target. A man walked quickly, looking behind him every few feet as if he was being followed but wasn't sure. He knew he had to get to the base, the information he had was vital. He turned the corner onto a much brighter street, and Remy and Jean followed, but as they turned the corner, suddenly, the man they had been following turned around, Remy grabbed Jean quickly and spun her around and then embraced her into a sweet kiss, while never taking his eye off of the man. The man seemed relieved and kept going, letting Jean go, he grabbed her hand and they ran.

* * *

Two days later.  
  
The evening was warm and sticky, one of those muggy nights that made sleeping difficult. Jean was trying to sleep, but couldn't seem to relax enough to succumb to slumber. She couldn't help but think about the other night,  
and she felt guilty. Why should she, Scott is dead? Remy hardly said a thing about their kiss, like it never happened .... it was all just apart of what needed to be done to get to the man with the information. And she was pleased they were able to get the disc before it was delivered to people who shouldn't possess such information. Why couldn't she sleep? Why did that kiss bother her so? 

She felt flushed when it happened and found it difficult to concentrate until Gambit yanked on her hand and whispered c'mon, with the impression of what was she waiting for. What was she waiting for? Another kiss? Seize the moment to slap him? Remy acted like nothing happened. Perhaps nothing did. She couldn't stand being awake in the middle of the night, they had another mission in a few days and she really needed the rest. After wrestling with the bed for a few more minutes, she decided to go to the kitchen. Maybe something soothing to drink will help her sleep.  
  
Ororo was in the kitchen, she didn't like muggy nights either, and while it was tempting to change the weather slightly to make it more comfortable, she chose not to. Some weather systems need to occur to keep balance. She was wound up after the mission as well, it took some effort to keep Cable and Gambit at peace with each other. She made herself some green tea, green tea always has that soothing feeling of being well when drinking it, so despite the mugginess outside, she made the tea, and cooled it with a wave of her hand and sat down to relax. 

Jean walked into the kitchen and greeted Storm. 

"Couldn't sleep?" ask Jean. 

"No" was all Ororo said. 

"Mind if I have cup?" 

"Help yourself" 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Enjoying each others company with out saying a word. Storm broke the silence with "you seemed troubled, is there anything I can help with", Jean thought for awhile. Should she even bother with this, is she just being silly, it was just a meaningless kiss, that appeared to mean nothing to Gambit, so, why was it bothering her so. 

She started with "we didn't tell you everything that happened at the debriefing" was Jean's opening response. 

"No?" 

"And this really doesn't having anything to do with what happened with the mission, I just don't know what's going on with me, I'm feeling confused"

  


"Maybe I can help" Silence fell between them again. Jean was deciding how to tell her, does she just come out and say it, should she give all the details, should it be said in a manner so that it does not appear to bother  
her, why or why does this bother her so. 

Finally breaking her trace the tea seemed to have put her in, she said "Gambit kissed me". 

"He did?" Ororo's eyebrow arched. "Did he mean to kiss you?" 

"Well I suppose not, he just did to make it appear that we were a couple walking down the street" 

"Oh" Silence fell once more. "But you don't feel that way" 

"I feel guilty, like I have cheated on Scott, I was shocked and excited at the same time, and I found myself enjoying the embrace" 

"Does he know you feel this way?" 

"No, I don't think so, I don't think he's given it another thought" 

"Are you hoping for more?" 

"No, I don't think so" 

"But it was exciting and I felt wanted .... and I feel guilty for feeling this way" long pause "I miss Scott, and I'm  
lonely" 

Ororo moved to Jean and held her, while Jean wept on her shoulder. When she was done, both women were feeling very tired. They put the cups in the sink and headed to their rooms. 

"Thanks 'Ro" 

"Goodnight Jean"

* * *

  
  
He was quiet coming into the house, it was late, he didn't want to disturb anyone, he heard voices in the kitchen and the first words he heard was "Gambit kissed me" he stopped, waited and listened. He retreated into the shadows as the ladies went upstairs to their rooms. After fifteen minutes he quietly made his way to his room.  
  


  
  



	2. Another Point of View

** **

The mansion was a little crowded these days with both teams in the place. It seemed the most busy it had been in quite some time.  
  
However though the mansion was full, it still had its moments of deafening quietness that seemed to linger on forever no matter how many were in the room. Tension from various members was heated at times. From the unrepentant and unhidden dislike between Cable and Wolverine, the cat's eye glare that Jean and Betsy gave each other, to the cold shoulder Rogue gave Gambit, the place was empty and full at the same the time.  
  
Wolverine, always out spoken and cranky, was more so than usual. Avoiding him was something one did for their own good. Storm, however, wasn't worried about Logan. She knew he was just being "protective" when he was like this. But the question was, protective of what or whom, and who might be the target of his ill temper and need her intervention before it became worse? She intended on finding out when the opportunity best presented itself.  
  
Some clues to the mystery usually came in who Wolverine was taking his frustrations out on. Recently Logan had targeted  
Remy. Whatever the reason, he was going out of his way to make things tough for the Cajun.  
  
Rogue, Storm wondered? It didn't seem likely considering that Logan had never been concerned with what went on between the two before, and though distant, at least they were polite if cool to one another. And neither was letting it affect them professionally  
at the moment which was more than Storm could say for the feelings between some of the others. Some wouldn't even stay in the same room if the other involved party was there.  
  
However, Logan could let his temper get to him for the most obscure of reasons when tension around him was high. So it could be anything from Rogue's emotional distance, to Gambit tolerating and even praising Cable, to Remy having "stolen" a beer in the refrigerator that Logan had claimed as his own convincing him that Gambit was "up to something".  
  
And if truly serious, the longer it lasted, the worse it was going to get, because Logan never left anything unfinished. But  
whenever she found Logan alone long enough to question him, he simply brushed her off and said it was personal.  
  
Storm would have preferred to hope he would just eventually confide in her, but it was becoming more and more obvious  
something was bothering him which meant she might need to take matters into her own hands for the sake of everyone.  
  
The incident that convinced Storm that she needed to do just that came soon enough. The Danger Room was generally safe for  
practicing as that was it's purpose. It had security and safety locks and settings. The only time you might have a problem was  
when you were not paying attention.... Or when you were training with a peeved off Wolverine. Either case could be bad for you, but the latter tended to cause the more Danger Room injuries by a considerable margin.  
  
Gambit knew this, and his attention span wasn't betraying him in the training session, but Wolverine seemed even more on edge  
and fierce during the exercise than the days before. On two separate occasions, Remy really thought he would feel adamantium  
claws through in mid section, but was able to get out of the way only seconds before. Heightened agility had it's advantages.  
  
When the session was over, Wolverine still seemed like he hadn't had enough, but huffed out of the room anyway. Gambit looked  
up at he control room where Storm was over-seeing the training session.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I do not know. Perhaps we should ask him."  
  
"You ask him Stormy, it would appear to me that he doesn't wanna hear anything I say."  
  
Storm sighed. "Must you call me that? She smiled at Remy anyway and then said "Very well, I shall speak to Logan. If  
for no other reason than who will I have to blackmail into gardening with me should this continue and you end up with  
stitches?"  
  
"On second thought, chere," He noted with a wide grin, "I can out-run him most of the time anyway, and I'd rather live  
with a few stitches if not."  
  
"Too late, you owe me."  
  
"sigh This was a set up, wasn't it?"  
  
Smiling because she had heard it all before, she avoided listening to his rendition of why he hated playing in the dirt, but upon  
leaving him soon became sober realizing that despite Remy's ability to laugh it off, something was seriously bothering Wolverine judging from his actions.  
  
She needed to talk to him, and she needed to do so now as much to keep him from doing something he would regret as to protect Remy. Logan was one of her oldest and dearest friends, and she hated to see him hurting himself.  
  
First thing to do was empty the mansion. Get everyone out of the way so that she could get Logan to open up. That was easy  
enough. It was Saturday night. Most of the free ones had plans with the exception of Jean who seemed to want to stay in alot lately, but as luck would have it (or true friendship) Beast convinced her to go to the movies. It was just the thing Jean needed.  
  
Rogue's team had a mission, but only a few members of her team were needed. The rest found things to do with the much needed  
down time. Logan obviously needed the down time as well, but didn't seem to be using it wisely as he was just stewing somewhere on the grounds.  
  
Finding Logan when he was like this could be a challenge so Storm decided to change the odds. It was a cloudy night, and she took advantage of the skies and made a light rain fall over the Salem area. Knowing that Wolverine would likely be outside, she hoped that eventually he would come in to get dry.  
  
Patience has a way of paying off. Logan came in through the kitchen door within an hour and Ororo greeted him. He was about to brush her off again, but this time Storm pinned him to the wall with a wind that only held him in place.  
  
She refused to be ignored. This time they shall talk or he would blow away with the wind giving him enough time to cool off before coming back to the mansion.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" was Ororo's first question.  
  
"No."  
  
" Logan, do not play games with me. I am in no mood for such foolishness."  
  
"Storm, your pushin' me, and you're gonna regret it."  
  
"I doubt that Logan."  
  
He was trying to fight with her to get her to let him go. She wasn't buying it.  
  
"It would appear that you need some cooling off, I think some ice would do the trick." As his body temperature started to drop,  
Wolverine shivered in place.   
He growled at her. "Alright, what'd you want? And this had better be good."   
  
Storm smiled. "That's more like it. Now then Logan, what is bothering you? You seem on edge, and every chance you get,  
you're confrontational with Remy. What has he done now?"   
  
"Nuthin'."  
  
"You and I both know, whatever it is, it is not nothing."  
  
"Let me go 'Ro, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You're never in the mood."  
  
"Funny Storm."  
  
"It is not meant to be funny. You are disruptive to the atmosphere here, and we need you to be leveled headed, to be  
the backbone necessary in our time of change. With all of the changes and problems we faced lately, you're not holding up your part of the team".  
  
"Are you sayin' I'm not here for the team?!. grrrr. I've been here, fought along side the others and done my part!"  
  
Ororo sighed. *He's trying to change the topic.*  
  
"Logan, I'm not saying you're not doing your part. You are changing the subject. ... So that I'll let you go."  
  
"It will not work.. I want to know what is going on with you, and you can stay there against the wall all night, I will not care. You will talk to me about the problem, or you'll be stuck. You decide."  
  
Wolverine growled again. He was not in the mood for this and just stood silent.  
  
Finally Storm relented and let him go. She wanted to talk to him, not force him. Maybe push a little, but in the end, the two of  
them to talk about the problem.  
  
Wolverine dropped the short distance to the floor, and looked at Storm. He knew her. He knew what she was up to, and most of all, hetrusted and cared about her. He was being stubborn, and that was helping no one.  
  
"Alright, you wanna know? Fine." He pulled out a cigar and lit it.  
  
"Don't light that in here."  
  
You wanna know or what? " was his response.  
  
Storm relented.  
  
"I overheard the conversation you and Jeanie had the other night. 'Bout Gambit kissing her on a mission. How he kissed her, and how it didn't mean much to him according to her. But what it did to her. ... That she's lonely."  
  
He paused. Storm could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
".... Well I'm here. I want to be there for her, ... and instead she just falls for the Cajun's charm."  
  
"It wasn't like that and you know it. Jean was feeling vulnerable, and the situation was risky. Things went awry, and they improvised."  
  
"Why do you defend him?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He did not intend for their kiss to mean anything. They were caught. They needed a cover. His plan worked. Is this the reason you are constantly at odds with him lately?"  
  
Wolverine continued on "She was upset. I could smell the tears." Logan stalked the room angrily now. "He confused her! I don't  
like to see Red hurt that way. I didn't like it when Slim was around, and I don't like it now!" The was a long pause as Wolverine cooled to the point of seeming like an embarrassed child. Quietly he whispered. "I love her. ... And I can't take seeing her hurt."  
  
"I know. ... Remy never meant it as a come on to her. It obviously wasn't what he intended. Jean understands that. I doubt he even knows she felt the way she did. As for Jean, consciously she knows there wasn't anything special between them. ... But it's hard to be lonely and not want that special feeling she and Scott once had. You are just mad that it turned out to be Gambit instead of you that caused her to feel that special feeling for a moment even if that was not his intent."  
  
"And you are taking it out on Remy because it makes you feel better. Jean hurts, so you hurt, and we're all hurting with Scott's passing, but that is not Remy's fault. We all need to adjust to the changes, and fighting with each other will not help. Jean had a weak moment. It will pass. She needs the time Logan. Please let her mourn in her own way. She's working through it and will be fine. When she feels it is right, she will talk to her dear friend Logan, but it will be when she is ready not before."  
  
Logan only nodded which Storm took to mean he was over his anger now.  
  
After a moment he asked. "And what about Gambit?"  
  
"What about him?" She smiled. " I mean besides that he won't quit calling me Stormy?"  
  
Logan accepted the attempt to lightened the mood first.  
  
"He has plenty to deal with without you behaving in the manner you have been."  
  
"Okay, fine ... but if he lays a hand on her, I'm not holding back."  
  
Storm nodded hiding her amusement. She knew Logan was serious, but she wasn't worried. Remy had plenty of other things to deal with, and despite his reputation, a romantic interlude wasn't anywhere near the top of his list at the moment. He took leading the X-Men and the Guild far more seriously than he like to let on. Jean was safe from Remy. Storm just didn't know if she could say the same about a few other "flirtations" she had noticed recently.  
  
Storm shook her head and counted her blessings. Thank the Goddess Logan didn't get jealous or as protective over his  
friendship/closeness with Psylocke. Neal wasn't anywhere near as fast on his feet as Remy.......  



End file.
